Les sentiments ne disparaissent pas toujours
by PailyFF
Summary: 6 années ont passer depuis la mort de Alyson. La "charmante" ville, Rosewood décide de faire un mémoriale .Paige Mccullers, décide de se pointer, et sans surprise, elle va revoir ses anciens camarades, y compris son ex petite copine, Emily Fields. Comment va se passer leurs retrouvailles ? L'histoire est un peu une histoire parallèle a la série, ce n'est pas la véritable.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon...Bref ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction ! Cette fiction est réservée aux fans du Paily, et aussi, tout comme moi, aux fans de Paige (Je T'aime Paigie ! ). Je tiens a prévenir que c'est ma toute première fiction publier, et que donc, ne vous attendez pas a un chef d'oeuvre ! Sachez que rien n'est parfait, surtout pas cette fiction, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer la lire. Bref !cette fic, est un peu une histoire parallèle, comme vous allez le constater, j'ai changer quelque peu l'histoire de Pretty Little Liars, surtout sur Alyson... Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction écrit par mes soins.**

 **PS : Je tiens a fortement m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, alors n'y faite pas attention, s'il vous plait...**

 ** Les sentiments ne disparaissent pas toujours.**

6 ans. 6 années, c'était plutôt long. Surtout quand certaines de ces années furent les plus horribles de notre vie. Aujourd'hui je me leva, péniblement, comme tous les matins. Je grogna, et essaya de me lever sur mes jambes lourdes. Je m'arrêta devant un miroir. J'avais une mine affreuse, surement à cause de la soirée de la veille. En effet, j'avais beaucoup bu, un peu trop. Je me souvenais à peine de cette soirée, et ni comment j'étais rentrée. Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui je devais aller à un mémorial. C'était débile de faire ce mémorial, 6 ans après que ces personnes ne sois mortes. Mais bon, c'était mon ancienne ville, et c'était certains de mes amis qui étaient morts...enfin...

Après avoir pris ma douche, je me dirigea dans ma chambre pour choisir des vêtements, plutôt sombres. Argh...je détestais porter des vêtements sombres. J'aimais la couleur.

Bzz . Mon portable sonna. Je me retourna, et le prit dans mes mains. C'était un numéro inconnue.

Soirée Génial ! On remet ça quand tu veux ma Paigie. Avait-elle/il écrit.

Je grimaça. Qui pouvait être cette personne ? Elle devait être à cette soirée, mais comme je ne me souvenais de rien...peut être que j'avais passée un bon moment avec cette personne...et pas trop intime, du moi je l'espérée. Je reposa mon téléphone, et décida de ne rien répondre. Je brossa mes cheveux, mis la robe noir , prit mon téléphone et les clés de ma voiture. Je sortis, et rentra dans ma voiture. J'enserra les clés, et je partis à ma charmante ancienne ville. Rosewood.

Après une trentaines de minutes de route, j'arriva devant une grande pancarte. Bienvenue a Rosewood. Cette pancarte aurais pu mettre quiconque à l'aise. Sauf moi. Plutôt, sauf ceux qui connaissait la véritable histoire de cette ville. Bien, que celle ci sois connu. Il y 8 ans, une jeune fille disparus, pour paraître morte 1 ans plus tard, mais encore 1 ans plus tard, elle revient on ne sais comment. Pour re-mourir 1 ans après. Il est bien vrai que cette personne, a deux vies, nommé Alyson Dileurentis, ne me faisait aucun effet, ni vivante, ni morte. Je la haïssais de toute mon âme. A cause d'elle j'avais beaucoup perdu. Bref, peu importe, tout ça m'était sortis de mon esprit, pour moi, c'était un passé douloureux qu'il fallait que j'efface. Alors, pourquoi, me diriez-vous, je suis revenu a Rosewood ? Et bien je ne sais pas moi même. Peut être pour faire mon deuil de mon passé.

Arrivait devant le cimetière, je déglutis, et descendis. Je claqua la portière, jeta un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. 11h03. J'étais arrivés en avance, la cérémonie ne commençait que dans 12min. Tant pis. J'entra dans le cimetière. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. J'essaya de reconnaître certains de mes anciens camarades. Au loin je remarqua, une châtain au lunettes noir. C'était certain, c'était bien Jenna Cavanaugh. La pauvre, était devenu aveugle. A coter d'elle, se tenait une grande métisse. Argh...Shana..une de mes exs. Je tourna la tête. J'espèré secrètement que elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

-Paige Mcculers. Surgit une voix.

Je me retourna. Qui était-ce ? Puis cette personne me souria. Se sourire, je le connaissait bien. Je reconnu cette personne. Evidement...

-Mona Vanderwall...Répondis-je sérieusement.

Mona me souria.

-Tu as bien changer Mccullers, je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu. Ricana Mona.

Je ne souriai pas et resta sérieuse. Mona avait fait beaucoup de mal dans son passé. Elle me dévisagea, re souria et partit. Je leva les yeux aux ciels. Et me re-concentra sur les personnes présentent. Parmi ceux que je reconnus, je vis Noel Kahn, Lucas Gottesman et Sean Ackard. Il en manquait beaucoup, surtout certaines. Surtout ces filles. Les quatre toutous de Alyson. Elle n'étais pas encore la. A moins que je me trompais peut être...derrière moi, surgissa des voix.

-Tu es sur Aria ? Demanda une voix masculine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ezra. Répondit une voix féminine.

, , toujours ensemble à ce que je vois ? Demanda une autre voix féminine.

Les deux premières voix ricannerent.

-Inséparable, n'est ce pas ? Fit une autre voix.

Je me retourna. Ezra Fitz, Aria Mongomery, Spencer Hastigns et Hanna Marin, se tenait cote a cote. Ezra, embrassa Aria, et partit devant. Je les dévisagerent, leva les yeux aux ciels, et tourna la tete vers la droite. Il ne manquait plus que...

-Salut les filles ! Alors on m'attendait. Fit une tout autre voix.

A l'entendre, mon cœur se réchauffa. J'eus des frissons. Je tourna la tête vers elle. Emily Fields, s'était aligner avec les trois autres. Je déglutis. Il est vrai que je m'étais préparée a la revoir...mais j'avais oublié a quel point elle était sexy. Et elle l'était devenu, encore plus. Je les regarda s'enlençait chacune. Je baissa la tête.

-La cérémonie va commencer ! Cria une voix.

Je me dirigea vers cette voix, on entendait derrière moi les quatre filles.

-Toby vas pas tarder, il ma dit que il devait allé voir quelque chose d'abord. Fis la voix de Spencer.

-Calleb ne viendras pas. Soupira Hanna.

-Je vois que on est tous rester avec nos petits amis respectif. Lança Aria.

-Non, sauf moi. Intervena Emily.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit " Petit" et non "Petite". Ricanna Hanna.

Les quatre filles se mirent a rire. J'arriva devant l'estrade, ou était dressé un tableau. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaise placès en face, et posa ma veste sur le dossier. Par le grand malheur, les quatre filles se mirent derrière moi. Je soupira.

-Paige ? Demanda une voix.

Je me tourna vers la droite, merde...Shana... Elle se tenait debout en me souriant.

-Shana...Je lui lança un petit sourire.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je t'en prit...Souriai-je.

-Merci. Elle s'assis.

Pourquoi je lui avait dit oui ! Après tout, Shana n'avait jamais était une grande amie, après notre rupture...et de loin je pense...elle était sortit avec Jenna..quel idée. Derrière moi, j'entendit Hanna toussait. J'avais presque oublier qu'elles étaient là...et maintenant je savais que elles savais que j'étais devant elle. Emily m'avait donc, surement vu...je soupira.

-Ça va ? Demanda Shana.

-Oui, je me demandais juste pourquoi j'étais venu. Soupirai-je.

-Peut être parce'que tu n'avais rien d'autre a faire. Ricanna Shana.

Je lui lança un petit sourire. Et je croisa les bras. Derrière moi, j'entendais parfois les filles se parlais. Puis la cérémonie commença. Je n'écouta pas grand chose. Les quatre commères, écoutèrent seulement le début, pour Alyson, puis elle discutèrent silencieusement après ça. Le vent se mit a se déclenchés petit à petit, je commençais à avoir froid , j'essaya d'attraper mon gilet, mais par mon plus grand malheur, il était tomber. Oh non...me dit pas qu'il était tombé...

-Paige ? Lança une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna, Emily tenait ma veste. Je n'osa pas la regarder.

-Elle vient de tomber...tiens. Me tendit Emily.

Je prit ma veste, la remise sur mon dossier. Me retourna une nouvelle fois.

-Merci. Souriai-je timidement.

Elle me souria à son tour. J'allais m'apprêter à me remettre normalement, mais quelqu'un m'appela.

-Paige, tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un de notre lycée part hasard ? Demanda Spencer.

Je la dévisagea

-Heu...si..j'ai vus, Sean, Lucas, Noel, Jenna...et Mona..Repondis-je.

-Mona est venus ? Fit Aria.

-Oui, elle est venus me dire bonjour tout a l'heure.Répondis-je

-A ouais ? Et elle ne t'as pas sauté dessus pour t'agresser ? Demanda Spencer en ricannant.

-Et bien, je me suis quand même mis sur mes gardes, dès que je l'ai vu approcher, je me suis mis en position de défense. Je crois bien que tout le monde m'as regardés bizarrement, y compris Mona.

Les filles rirent.

-Hum...ça te dirais de venir manger un morceau avec nous après la cérémonie ? Demanda soudainement Hanna.

Emily lui avait lancé un regard, avec les sourcils fronçés. Hanna l'avait ignoré.

-Et bien...je n'ai pas envie de déranger. Fis-je en lançant un regard a Emily.

Celle-ci croisa mon regard, elle baissa les yeux.

-Si je te propose, c'est que ça ne derange pas. Souria la blonde.

Je lui souria.

-Pas vrai ? Reprit-elle en regardant les trois autres.

-Ça ne me derange pas du tout . Souria Aria.

-Moi non plus. Fit Spencer.

Les autres filles se tournèrent vers Emily. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Moi non plus. Elle fit un petit sourire.

Je leva les yeux aux ciels, et me retourna vers l'estrade.

La cérémonie finis, je me leva. Mais quelqu'un prit mon bras. C'était Hanna.

-Tu pensais t'enfuir ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Non, je savais que tu m'aurais rattrapé avant. Je lui lança un clin d'œil.

Elle ria. Je n'eux donc pas le choix, et du les suivres de force. On se dirigea vers un petit restaurant, qui venait d'ouvrir depuis peu. On pris une place a cinq. Hanna m'avait forcé à me mettre en face de Emily. Je leva un sourcil en l'air. Elle jouait à un jeu, Emily l'avait remarqué avant moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait lancé se regard à la cérémonie. Je soupira d'un air amusé, Hanna n'avait pas changer. Je me retrouvait donc, a l'autre bout en face d'emily, pendant que les trois autres était regroupés. Je ricanna. Emily me dévisagea l'air interrogateur. Et je jeta un regard vers Hanna. Emily me compris.

-Elle n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle.

Avant que je puisse répondre, le serveur vint, pour prendre nos commandes. J'écouta celle d'Emily, elle avait prit son plat préféré. Après qu'il soit partit je répondit.

-C'est vrai, et elle n'est pas la seule. Je lança un petit sourire.

Emily me devisagea. Et souria. Puis un silence s'installa.

-Paige, t'es devenu championne de natation ? Demanda Hanna.

Je ricanna.

-Et bien...en faite..mes études en natation non pas donnée grand chose...donc..non.. Répondis-je gêné.

Emily me dévisageait a nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas était a...commença t-elle.

-Si..., coupais-je, mais ça na vraiment rien donner, et en plus celle qui partageait ma chambre était vraiment pénible..Soupirais-je

Je vis Emily prendre un teint rosé. Je soupira a nouveau. C'était elle, qui aurait du partageait cette chambre avec moi.

-Et sinon, vous ? Demandai-je en regardant les quatre filles.

-Je vis avec Caleb. Souria Hanna.

-Il va bien ? Demandai-je.

-Oui. Répondit elle.

Je regarda ensuite Spencer

-Toujours avec Toby, il travail dans les chantiers et moi je continue mes études. Elle souria.

Je lui souria à mon tour, tourna la tête vers Aria.

-Je fais des petits boulots, et je continu toujours mes études. Fit-elle.

-Toujours avec Fitz ? Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha la tête en ricanant. Je souria. Et tourna ma tête une nouvelle fois, vers Emily.

-Pareil, toujours dans mes études. Mais je travail dans un petit café. Répondit elle.

Je lui souria. Elle me dévisagea, et souria timidement.

-Et toi ? Demanda t-elle.

Je soupira.

-Rien de passionnant, je fais toujours des compétitions, je gagne de l'argent pour ça. Sinon je passe mes soirées dans des fêtes. Ricanai-je.

-La Paige est devenu fêtarde. Ria Aria.

-Ouais ! Et je serais ravie qu'un jour vous passez à une de mes fêtes. Je leur fis un clin d'œil.

Elle se dévisagèrent.

-Avec plaisir. Souria Emily.

Je sursauta à sa réponse, et lui lança un petit sourire gêné. Elle me plaisait toujours autant. Elle détournait mon regard. Le serveur arriva avec nos plats. Je pris mes couverts et commença a manger. C'était vraiment bon. Parfois, je sentais le regard d'Emily vers moi, mais j'essayai, avec difficulté, de l'éviter. J'écoutais la conversation des filles, mais j'étais beaucoup distraite par mes pensés. Ce repas était vraiment gênant, et je savais que Hanna m'avait invité, juste pour me rapprocher d'Emily. Mais je ne pouvais pas, certes elle me plaisait énormément, mais elle m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, et j'en pouvais plus d'avoir mal.

-Paige? Fit Emily.

Je sursauta.

-Oui ? Répondis-je.

-Tu étais dans la lune. Ricanna la jeune brune.

Je souria. Hanna se leva.

-Caleb m'attend. Aria, tu m'accompagne, il est surement avec Fitz. Souria Hanna en ne laissant pas Aria finir son plat.

-Mais...Ezra et Caleb ne sont pas amis... Fit Aria, pendant que Hanna lui tirait le bras

-Mais si, voyons...Hanna accéléra le pas, et elles sortirent du restaurant.

Toute deux partirent à la volé. Spencer dévisagea la porte qu'elles venaient de franchir, et nous fixa. Elle leva un sourcils. Je me mise a rire, et Spencer et Emily aussi. Hanna avait fait ça pour que je sois pratiquement seule avec Emily, et les deux autres l'avaient compris. Plus tard, dans le dessert, Spencer reçu un sms. Elle parut surprise du message. Emily la dévisagea instinctivement.

-Ca va ? Demanda t-elle inquiete.

Je dévisagea les deux filles.

-Oui..ne t'en fais pas, c'est Toby, ça vous derange si je m'éclipse ? Demanda Spencer.

Je la fixa, c'est sur que quelque chose la tracassait. Emily me regardée, je savais que pour elle ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester avec moi, mais elle attendait ma réponse.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Va s'y, rejoins le, ça a l'air important. Je lui souria.

Spencer me fit un petit sourire reconnaissant et partit. Je soupira. Et je dévisagea Emily. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que Toby va bien. Souriai-je.

Elle regardait toujours la porte qu'avait pris Spencer.

-C'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, pour Spencer. Et si ce n'étais pas Toby qui lui avait écrit ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant de moi, pour parler plus doucement.

Je leva un sourcils.

-Attend... tu crois que c'est...A ? Demandai-je avec incompréhension.

Emily hocha les épaules.

-Ne sois pas ridicule...A est morte. Répondis-je.

Emily se redressa et me dévisagea les sourcil fronçais. Merde...je lui avait fait comprendre que c'était Alison..qui se faisait passer pour A...

-Emily..commençai-je.

-Non. Tu as raison. Elle fit un tout petit sourire, à peine visible sur son magnifique visage.

-Pardon ? Répondis-je plus ou moins choquée.

-Je l'ai toujours su que c'était elle...mais je me persuadé du contraire, j'aurais du t'écouter ..Paige..soupira Emily.

Je parus surprise. Je me mordit la lèvre, et tourna ma tête a droite, d'un air gêné. Je crois que j'avais toujours rêver qu'elle me le dise.

-Non, tu avais tes raisons, je n'avais pas a les juger. Fis-je.

Emily leva la tête vers moi. Je lança un sourire. Elle s'apprétais a dire quelque chose, mais le serveur arriva pour nous donner l'addition. Emily paya, même si j'avais essayé de lui en persuader que c'était moi qui payerait, finalement elle m'obligea a ne pas payer, mais j'avais tout de même l'intention de lui rembourser.. On sortit du restaurant. Dehors, Emily se retourna vers moi.

-Paige...je veux juste m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, et pour ce qu'Alyson t'as fait...Soupira Emily.

Je la dévisagea. Sans savoir pourquoi, je pris ses mains. Elle leva la tête vers moi, gênée.

-Tu ne dois pas t'excuser pour Alyson et puis Emily, c'est vrai que je t'en est beaucoup voulu, mais j'ai grandis Emily, j'ai appris a pardonner. Je souria.

Emily enleva ses mains.

-Non, c'est faux, tu ne m'as pas encore tout a fait pardonnée, je le sais Paige. Fit-elle.

Je soupira, et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Peut être pas tout a fait, car j'ai vraiment souffert, mais je suis toujours convaincue que c'est a cause de Alyson que tu a agi comme ça...commençai-je.

Emily leva brusquement la tête vers moi. Je savais que ça aller la mettre en furieuse, mais moi, je l'étais deja. Je sentais ma colère monter, et quand elle montée, c'était difficile de la faire redescendre.

-C'est ton droit d'aimer cette ...je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler ! Emily ! Comment a tu fais pour aimer cette fille ! Elle était odieuse et te prenait comme un chien ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, on serais peut être toujours ensemble, Alyson n'aurait plus eu aucune influence, tout aurait été parfait...et il a fallut que tu me quitte pour l'aimer elle, cette fille qui t'as créer beaucoup de problème, qui voulais te faire du mal, qui m'as fait du mal. J'ai eu beaucoup peur quand tu es partis, peur pour moi, et pour toi. Il est vrai que je t'en est beaucoup voulu, mais je t'aimais toujours Emily, je voulais te protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas...tu l'avais choisis elle...Criai-je pleine de colère.

Emily me fixa plutôt choquée. Je la dévisagea a mon tour. Des larmes commencèrent à coulés sur mes joues, je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes de tristesse ou de colère.

-Alors, tu peux me crier dessus si tu veux, parce'que je sais que tu l'aime toujours, alors...commençais-je.

Mais je m'interompa, car Emily m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je resta figeais. Les bras tendus, je regarda la tête d'Emily, qui était blottit dans mon cou. Elle me serrait les cotes. C'était très agréable de ressentir son corps contre moi, et bon dieu, qu'elle sentait bon. Elle finit par me relâché. Elle pleurait. Je lâcha un petit soupir.

-Paige...je sais tout ça, Alyson me faisait souffrir, mais ...j'avais peur moi aussi, et j'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était pour toi que j'avais peur. Si elle étais revenu et qu'elle nous avait vu ensemble, elle t'aurait fait du mal, et je ne pouvais supporter ça. Paige je t'aimais toujours, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser te faire mal, j'ai agi pour ça. Emily sécha ses larmes avec sa manche, mais ça continuait toujours de coulées.

Je sentit mon cœur s'accélérer, et une boule au ventre. Je n'avais jamais pensée a cette version, et l'entendre sortir de la bouche d'Emily me faisait du bien, savoir que j'avais longtemps existait en elle, me faisait vraiment du bien. Cette révélation m'avais beaucoup choqué, et je ne pouvais que la croire. Elle avait beaucoup souffert pour moi, jusqu'à nous rompre. Je m'approcha d'elle.

-On aurais du l'a vaincre, _ensemble_. Fis-je.

Emily me regarda. Et m'embrassa, sans me demander la permission. Elle se dégagea aussitôt.

-Pardon..fit-elle.

Mais je me précipita vers elle, pour l'embrasser a nouveau. Elle parut surprise, mais elle se laissa aller. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou, et moi je mis mes mains sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces, elles étaient si agréables. J'adorais la sensation que me donnait ses lèvres. Emily ne semblait pas vouloir rompre se baiser, et ça tombait bien, moi non plus.

Mais au bout d'un moment on se lâcha, il faillait tout de même qu'on respire. Je regarda Emily, elle me souria, et ria doucement. Je lui souria en riant doucement aussi. Elle me pris dans ses bras, je me sentais si bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si mon passé douloureux n'avait jamais existé, avec elle , ma douleur avait disparu. Aujourd'hui je n'espérais qu'une chose, rester à tout jamais avec elle.

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui on lu cette fiction ! Je m'excuses encore pour toute ces fautes d'orthographes. J'écouterais tout vos critiques, qu'elle sois bonne ou mauvaise. ;-) C'est vrai que j'ai changé un peu la version de Pretty Little Liars, pour moi Emily a quitter Paige quand Alyson est revenue. Et Alyson est véritablement morte 1 an après son apparition, dans cette version. J'espère que ça vous a plu dans tous les cas.**


End file.
